


Days In The Harem

by Momonga



Category: Game of Sultans (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momonga/pseuds/Momonga
Summary: When the Sultan visits his Harem; his wives are loving, supportive, and caring towards each other while he gives them his undivided attention. But when he leaves. . . Jealousy, competition, and even attempted murder is unleashed between these wives without him none the wiser.





	Days In The Harem

Days in the Harem started when the players of server 21 were bored and disruptive and one of the players threatened that there would be no storytime if the players in world chat continued to act foolishly. The players settled down and waited until that player told them a story of drama, chaos, and suspense. The players were hooked and every time after the fortress was conquered, story time would start. 

I'm not that player. I was the player listening and soon after decided to also participate in telling stories as well. 

Plus there's no GoS (Game of Sultans) fanfic, and that just had to change.

Hope you enjoy the ride!


End file.
